


Fireworks

by lunrdarling



Category: IASIP, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: ASMR, CharDee - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, mac and dennis are only in it for a brief second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunrdarling/pseuds/lunrdarling
Summary: Dee figures out that Charlie has a positive response to ASMR, and decides to use it the new information to her advantage. Charlie doesn’t complain.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt that an anonymous person sent me on Tumblr was: 
> 
> "Dee figuring out that she can trigger Charlie's ASMR by making subtle noises that the gang won't notice (tapping pens or something) and Charlie not being able to resist slumping into her side like a floppy kitten. Bonus points for Dee touching Charlie's hair and him m e l t i n g"
> 
> This is what I made out of that idea.

About a week ago Dee had noticed Charlie acting different. Sometimes they'd be hanging out in the bar, as a group or just the two of them, and he’d go into a sort of trance of sorts. He'd get transfixed on a certain spot, looking like he was trying to focus on something. Most of the time he’d shiver and that seemed to make him realize that he'd been zoning out.

When he wasn't wearing his jacket, she started to see goosebumps on his arms during moments like these. He’d put his head down in his arms on the bar and just let the rest of the conversations and commotion around him continue without paying much attention to it. Of course this interested Dee. She didn’t really care about whatever Mac and Dennis were bickering about or scheming for. Charlie had been acting strange, but not necessarily bad strange, and she wanted to know why.

She started paying attention to what was going on around them when he started to act this way. Was there a certain person in the bar? No, of course not. They didn’t ever really have many patrons and even when they did, they usually weren’t regulars. People didn’t really come back after they’d had their first Paddy’s experience. Was it something that Mac and Dennis had been bringing up? Maybe a topic that he didn’t want to get involved in? No. He seemed just as uninterested in their conversations as she did.

Dee couldn’t figure it out and it was driving her crazy.

She had always had a habit of tapping her fingernails against the bar counter, or a pen if she had one in hand. It made her feel a bit more at ease. This habit definitely increased and became more regular as she tried to crack the case on Charlie’s weird behavior. If she felt like she was onto something, she’d tap quickly. But if she was stumped, it was slower and quieter. She’d always thought that no one noticed the habit, but she had been wrong.

One day, Dennis snapped at her.

“For god’s sake, Dee! Will you stop that tapping!” He turned to her, annoyed and visibly tense.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Charlie lift his head up and squint his eyes at Dennis. Dee turned her head just a bit so that she could see him better, and saw his eyes shifting back and forth between Dennis and the pen in her hand.

It gave her an idea.

She tapped the pen even more, acting like she did it just to spite Dennis.

“Oh sorry Dennis. Is it annoying you? Are you bothered by it?” She taunted. She didn’t really care about how Dennis was feeling about it. She was more paying attention to Charlie.

Suddenly, Charlie stood up quickly. His bar stool almost fell over from his force of pushing it back.

“I have to go,” He blurted out before turning around awkwardly and leaving the bar.

Mac and Dennis exchanged a confused look. Dee stopped tapping her pen and was easily forgotten by the two. She smirked.

She had some research to do.

****

Autonomous sensory meridian response, or ASMR for short. She’d looked it up and fallen into a hole of researching it. She’d watched videos on it, but hadn’t really seen the appeal. That was fine. According to the internet, not everyone experience a positive reaction from it. She didn’t feel like she was missing out on anything by not enjoying it.

Charlie, however.. She was almost positive that Charlie did see the appeal. Charlie did have a positive reaction from it. There seemed to be multiple different types and she wasn’t sure exactly how long his list was. She knew it was her tapping the pen, at least. The fact that she could make Charlie feel this way, and knowing that no one else knew what was going on (except her, now that she’d figured it out) made it better. She felt like she had some kind of power over him. She loved it.

The next day she’d made sure to spend more time around him that she usually did. She’d also made sure that she was tapping her fingernails against something, or the pen that she kept handy with her all day. His response was exactly what she’d expected it to be. It was just subtle enough to not be super noticeable unless you were looking for it-- and she was.

He didn’t get much work done that day. He didn’t try to get away from her, either. In fact, he stuck around her more. It seemed like he was finding reasons to be in the same room as him just as much as she was with him. Charlie was obviously enjoying this. She guessed she should have expected him to enjoy it, but she didn’t expect him to lean into the stimulation instead of trying to stay away from it at work.

****

It was her job to close up Paddy’s that night, but Charlie stayed with her. The guys had been surprised and called him lame for not going with them to whatever bar they planned to “pick up chicks” at, but he brushed them off.

Even though he’d stayed with her, he didn’t help her close up. That didn’t bother her, though. She hadn’t really expected him to. He sat at the bar, nursing the same beer while she took care of a few things. He didn’t say much, but neither did she. Dee was cooking up something in her head.

She had to cash out the register and make the records of what they’d made that day-- barely anything. But writing the information down on the clipboard meant having a pen in her hand. She didn’t let this opportunity go to waste. After a minute or so of her tapping the pen against the clipboard as she counted money, he had goosebumps on his arms. His eyes were closed. The smirk on her face grew a bit.

When she was finished, she walked to the opposite end of the bar where he was sitting. She hummed quietly as she did and stood in front of him for awhile, cleaning glasses and continuing to hum a made up tune. Dee saw him shiver a bit and decided to break the silence.

“You okay, Charlie?” She asked, feigning innocence.

He opened his eyes and tried to straighten himself up a bit, nodding.

“You sure?” She put one of the glasses down on the counter and softly tapped her fingers on the bar top.

His eyes zoned in on her fingers. He nodded again.

“Hmm..” She quirked her head a bit to the side, “I don’t think so.”

Charlie looked back up at her and furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?”

She started to walk around from behind the bar to the side he was on, “See, Mac and Dennis might be so wrapped up in themselves that they don’t notice little things.. But I’m not,” He could see his breathing becoming a bit uneven, “And I’ve been noticing some things, Charlie.”

“You’re being weird,” He said, avoiding her eye contact.

“I’ve done some research,” She put her fingers softly on his chin and lifted his head so that he had to look at her again, “And I think I know what’s going on.”

“W-What?”

“ASMR, Charlie,” Dee stated. He furrowed his brows, “It stands for autonomous sensory meridian response,” He just looked even more confused. She didn’t know why she even bothered telling him that. He probably understood it less now than he did before. Instead of trying to verbally explain it anymore, she used her free hand to tap her fingernails on the bar again.

He shivered and his eyes fluttered shut.

“That makes your brain feel all tingly, like fireworks, doesn’t it?” She asked, although she knew the answer. He nodded, and she continued, “And if I do it long enough, it kind of feels like your brain’s having an orgasm, huh?” He let out a small breath and nodded.

“You ever wonder if anything else might make you feel this way, too?”

“I dunno,” He said softly, shrugging his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked at her, “I guess? I don’t know.. I always just thought it was another weird thing about me,” She stopped tapping her fingers and nodded at what he said.

Dee lifted her hand and at first, he flinched and leaned away from her. But she didn’t stop. She wanted to try something. There was just a feeling in her gut that told her he would enjoy this. Maybe because it was something she’d wanted to do to him for a long time (not that she’d ever admit that out loud), but also because she always thought he looked like he was deeply deprived of any legitimate physical affection.

She ran his hand softly and slowly through his hair. Almost immediately, Charlie stopped leaning away from her and leaned into her touch. Dee could actually she his body language change as his muscles relaxed. He shivered again. Her hand left his hair and she just started at the front again, running it back. His hair was a little bit greasier than she would have preferred, but it was also a lot softer than she’d expected.

“Feels good?” She asked, her voice soft and gentle (something else she’d read might trigger the response).

“Feels good,” He nodded.

He’d turned to face her and she was standing in between his spread legs. Dee lifted her other hand and ran them both through his hair. He hummed happily. Charlie leaned forward until he was leaning against her, his head resting against her chest. She didn’t move him or push him away. She just continued to run her hands through his hair, letting him enjoy every second of it.

After about five minutes had gone by, she spoke again, “Want me to stop?”

He shook his head slowly, but spoke with a pleading urgency in his voice, “No.. Keep going,” Charlie didn’t say please. He didn’t need to. She knew it was implied.

Instead of responding out loud, she just nodded. She didn’t mind. The five minutes had gone by quickly. Time didn’t seem to exist at the moment. Dee was enjoying making Charlie feel good. He was so tense and stressed out all the time that it was nice to see him relax. It was even nicer knowing that she was the one relaxing him.

If she was being perfectly honest, she wouldn’t really mind if this became a regular thing. And somehow, she knew that Charlie wouldn’t mind it either.


End file.
